Lost
by SharkGirl26
Summary: Rin has been taken underground by a group of mysterious demons. Seshomaru searches for her but will he find her before she loses herself? *Viewer discretion: contains rape and cursing* I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.
1. Taken

Rin couldn't get the image of his face out of her mind. Her Lord's beautiful, usually calm, face. She remembered the look in his eye and the growl in his throat. He was angry but there had been something else. His eyes had been too wide and such a deep red. She had seen him angry when he fought but not like this. He was struggling to maintain his human form, Rin knew. For some reason he thought his true form would scare her although he would never scare her, no matter what form he was in. And at that moment Rin wanted him to turn more than anything. She scared herself when she felt the desire for blood to be spilled and her Lord to destroy his foes.

She had felt herself clawing and kicking the hands that grabbed her, trying to reach her Lord when she was first seized. A large hand had covered her delicate lips when she tried to scream. Behind her, the chuckling of several men caused a shiver to run up her spine and a new fear set in. A fear an eight year old should never have to feel. These men were not good men, she knew. They were not good like Lord Seshomaru. These demon men were going to do something evil, she could feel it. In a last effort to alert her Lord, Rin viciously bit the hand covering her mouth, drawing blood. The hand released her in shock, giving Rin the moment she needed.

"LORD SESHO-" She screamed at the top of her lungs before a foot landed in her stomach, doubling her over in pain. She felt herself being dragged across the ground to a hole in the ground. _I don't want to go. _She thought as her captors continued to drag her mercilessly to the pit.

A growl finally reached her ears when her limp body was being lowered into the ground. She saw him flying through the trees faster than she thought was possible. _He will save me now._ Rin thought happily with a light smile but then she frowned. Something was wrong. There was something in his eyes that wasn't anger. _He is the mighty Lord Seshomaru._ Rin thought as blackness started to seep into her vision. _So why is he afraid?_


	2. Stolen

Seshomaru heard her cry and was immediatly enraged. Someone was hurting his Rin. No one dared to touch her while he was around so he gracefully jumped to his feet and flew in the direction of her short scream. As he drew closer a new smell reached his nose. _Why did she have to wander off so far?_ He thought, further angered that the ones causing Rin pain were demons, and many of them by the strength of their putrid stench. The sight that greeted Seshomaru when he flew out of the trees into the large plain Rin had been picking flowers in shocked him enough to slightly loosen his hold the stoic mask he usually wore. His stomach turned when he saw the disgusting creatures before him.

Slavers.

Human slavers were taking his Rin. And by the smell of them they had sold the bodies of many young women.

He doubled his efforts to reach her, to snatch her pure being from their tainted hands but something broke through his anger. They were dragging her to a hole that emanated a strange smell. He tried to control the beast inside him that roared and clawed to be released. _She cannot be taken. _He told himself but he knew it was too late. Her body was already being dropped into the pit and it was shutting.

He was a mere ten feet away when the pit closed and a large cloud of gas coated the entrance. In overwhelming anger Seshomaru tried to claw through the gas and reach the girl beneath but the moment he touched the coat of vapor his skin began to burn. Ignoring the pain he continued to reach for the opening but was shocked to find the fumes grow and wrap around his body, surrounding him in the corrosive gas.

He jumped up, pain racking his body while skin was bubbling and falling off him. Seshomaru growled in frustration, he was usually immune to poison in any form but this vapor was unknown to him and he knew if he stayed in it too long he would die.

The ground here was mainlly rock so it would be impossible for him to dig to her and he couldn't use his sword to crack the earth open in fear of harming her in the process. Seshomaru swung his sword and destroyed twenty trees in his anger. _This Seshomaru is not beaten._ He thought angrily while he pondered how to rescue Rin.

"My Lord! My Lord! Where have you gone?" Jaken screeched as he ran through the forest. He spotted the damaged trees and correctly assumed that was where his master was.

"Why did you fly away so quickly my Lord?" Jaken asked between breathes when he finally reached Seshomaru. Seshomaru looked down at him with blood-red eyes with his face marking jagged. Jaken gulped.

"M-my L-lord?" Jaken whimpered before being sent airborne with a kick from Seshomaru.

Seshomaru turned back to the mist that guarded the pit after releasing the last bit of his anger on Jaken. _I will find you Rin. _He thought to himself. _I will always come for you._


	3. I Am Yours

Seshomaru waited restlessly by the hole for three days, waiting for the poisonous gas to disperse. He had hounded the surrounding land in search of Rin's scent or the filthy stench of her captors but came up empty. Frustrated and helpless, Seshomaru sat stiffly against a fallen log near the pit. _It can't last forever. _He thought, eyeing the mist with hate.

As the sun rose on the fourth day, Seshomaru sensed a shift in energy and the mist started to clear. When there were only small traces of the vile vapor hanging in the air, Seshomaru flew into the hole followed by a protesting Jaken.

_Where is she? Where did they take her?_ Seshomaru thought angrily, Rin's scent fueling his rage once more. Her scent was everywhere, her fear washed over Seshomaru like a flood, filling his nostrils and causing his eyes to bleed red slightly. With a snort to clear his head, he darted down the dark tunnel into the unknown. After an hour of running he met something that caused his heart to drop.

A wall.

They had blocked off the tunnel and Seshomaru sensed that the tunnel did not continue on the other side. They had escaped. The had escaped and taken his Rin with them.

_Rin, where are you?_

0o0o0

_Seshomaru, where are you?_ Rin thought, sighing.

"Shut up, you little whore." One of the demons growled and gave Rin a shove in the back, causing her to fall to her knees. Rin stood up quickly and continued walking, refusing to look her captor in the face.

It had been three days. Rin assumed that the minute she woke up from passing out she would be back with her Lord surrounded by the bodies of the demons that held her hostage. Instead she was awakened by something far worse. The memory of what they did to her that first night terrified and confused her. They had kicked her and hit her. Slammed her body against the walls of the cave until she was unable to move and then they started to act really nice.

They apologized and held her in their laps. Rubbing her against them so tenderly. Rin had been so scared and unsure of how to act. Suddenly one man forced her to hold something. It looked like a large finger but Rin didn't want to touch it. "That's dirty." She remembered telling them. How she wished she had just held it. Maybe that's all they would've made her done. Instead they beat her again and tried to force her to do things with the odd finger. All of the demons had one and they forced it upon her. She knew it was wrong, something in the back of her head told her.

After the fourth beating she was no longer able to protest and the demons did what they pleased. Rin wished she could die. She had done it twice already, would a third be so different? When she finally passed out after the last demon left her alone, she welcomed the darkness. Wanting to never waken again. But she had to, Lord Seshomaru was out there looking for her and she knew he would always come.

But that was three days ago and he still hadn't come. Each night when they stopped to rest the demons would force their large finger on her. Each night Rin would fight less and less. _Maybe he isn't coming for me._ Rin thought, even when she was stolen by Naraku, Seshomaru had found her in two days. _If he's not coming... what's the point in fighting these demons? Why does it matter?_

"We're here!" An especially large and ugly demon from the group called out as he stepped into sunlight. Rin had been so occupied in her thoughts that she didn't realize they were nearing the surface. She stepped out of what looked like a cave into a large clearing surrounded by forest. Large tents filled the clearing except for an area in the middle where throne stood.

"Move it, wench." A younger demon said, butting the base of his sword against her back brutally.

Rin ducked her head and continued to walk with the group. Not once had she cried and she wouldn't cry now. She lost the ability to cry when her parents died, much to her captors disdain. They had hoped for a better show from the innocent young girl.

The cluster of demons stopped in front of the ornate chair plated with gold and encrusted with jewels. In it was a middle aged demon sprawled out observing the group. He was extremely hairy with long dark claws and fierce fangs. He was obviously a bear demon, compared to the mixed group of demons that had captured Rin.

"We captured the girl, your majesty." The ugly demon from before called out and bowed low in front of the bear demon.

"Hn." Was his only reply.

"Lord Seshomaru did not recognize our scent and was unable to penetrate the toxic barrier you gave us. He will not find us."

"Good." The bear demon said before turning his gaze to Rin. With an evil looking smile he beckoned for her to approach.

She looked back with big eyes but slowly walked towards him. Every instince told her to run, to escape from this place and this evil man. Whoever he was, he had purposely taken her from her Lord and did not plan on giving her back anytime soon.

She stopped a few feet from the throne and the bear demon reached out to grab her arm and pulled her close. One hand remained on her arm while the other snaked around her back and pressed her frail body against his legs.

"Look at me, girl." the bear demon whispered with venom in his voice.

Warily Rin raised her gaze to meet his, chocolate eyes melting under harsh black.

"My name is Lord Akui. You will obey my command. Fail to do so and you will be punished."

Rin nodded slowly, shivering as this 'Akui' started sliding his hands along her soft flesh.

"Good. You are mine. Never forget that you are mine. Now say it."

Rin gulped at the order. She was Lord Seshomaru's, she promised she would stay with him forever. She was about to tell Lord Akui this but when she looked up at his eyes her words died in her mouth. He was looking at her with hungry eyes, devouring every inch of her. She had been attacked by demons who wanted to eat her but it was never like this. This gaze was worse than the foulest demon, worse even than the look the demons gave her in the tunnel. She had never been more terrified in her life.

"I... I am yours."


	4. Waiting

Seshomaru searched for days. Slowly days grew into weeks. Those weeks added up into months. Seshomaru searched the land for his Rin and came up completely empty. No one would remember a small, little girl like Rin. His nose yearned for her familiar scent. He never realized how she soothed him until she was taken.

Jaken was always exhausted, there was rarely a moment of rest with his Lord anymore. Every waking moment was spent looking and flying and looking some more. _Why doesn't he just give up? There are more important things he could be doing..._ Jaken thought to himself. Eventually he asked and was nearly torn to pieces by the rage that ensued.

"This Seshomaru will not let someone take what is his." Seshomaru had growled after he released some rage on the small demon. Jaken finally understood, or thought he did at least. It would show that Seshomaru was weak if something (or someone) was taken from him, and Lord Seshomaru was anything but weak.

Seshomaru continued his search for many months but eventually he was forced to return to his castle to settle barrier disputes. Even in the comfort of his home he was restless. Somewhere, out there, Rin was alive. He refused to think she had died, she would not leave him.

Realistically he knew that there was an extremely high probablility that she had perished. Humans were weak and easily died. He quickly pushed away that thought and a new one filled his mind. He remembered the way the slavers smelled when she was taken, like sweat and women. _No. She will never be... that._ He thought, shutting down that thought process immediatly. _She will always be young and innocent, no one will take that away from her while I am alive._

0o0o0

Rin looked up at the satin fabric above her. Her head rested against a plush pillow as she gazed at the designs on the rich fabric, pondering the deeper meaning behind them. Her body was exhausted, Akui had worked her hard today. She released a quiet sigh, wishing she could lay under the stars like she used to but she knew that she would never be allowed.

Many moons had passed since she was taken and she was now sixteen summers old, old enough to bear children.

Old enough but it was impossible, Akui had made sure that no half-breeds would be made from his favorite pasttime. They disgusted him and he placed them even lower than humans. The day after she bled for the first time he ripped something in Rin that caused her much pain and she never bled again.

Rin glanced down at the large bear demon sleeping her bosom as she combed her fingers through his hair the way he liked. She was naked, as usual, and just finished another vigorous session with her Lord. It was much easier now, she knew what would please him and how to finish it quickest. She hated it, ever since that first night so many summers ago when he tore through her without mercy.

She would always remember when he forced her to pledge herself to him. Only moments later he had taken her to his tent and destroyed what was left of her innocence. She had tried to fight him but whenever she did he would beat her then do _it_ again, usually making it more painful than before. Eventually she learned that fighting was useless and fell into the lull of Lord Akui's concubine.

It was an easy life, she assumed. She stayed in Lord Akui's tent, ready for any quickies that her Lord required. Sometimes he would have her with him by his throne, naked and chained to the chair in a sign of posession and she would 'perform' for his guests. She hated that almost as much as being alone with him but at least when she was performing no one touched her.

Lord Akui grumbled in his sleep, clenching his clawed hand around Rin's breast, making her body tense in pain but she did not cry out. Even when she was first taken by him she did not cry. Instead she would go limp and escape into a different world where she could pick flowers all day and fly on a dragon with her Lord. Her _real _Lord.

Lord Akui was roused slightly when Rin tensed and slowly he lifted his head.

"Hello, my flower." He said sleepily, planting a sloppy kiss on Rin's neck. She looked back at him with an empty expression. There was no fire left in her eyes and her lips were pressed in a flat line.

"I wish you would smile more. If not then I will be just fine with some tears." Akui growled, annoyed by her cold behavior and to prove his point he sunk his claws into her tender breasts.

Rin twitched but remained still and emotionless. She knew if she reacted poorly he would become enraged and do worse things to her but she also refused to play his stupid games. Her body was littered with scars from losing his game and she would do anything to add another mark to her already blemished skin.

"Would you like me to fetch you breakfast, my Lord?" Rin asked, her face not changing from her blank mask.

"Fine, but hurry back. I want some pleasure with my morning meal." He replied with a smirk, crawling off her so she could stand up. Rin walked out of the tent stark naked and started her short journey to the cook's tent. She had grown accustomed to the constant exposure and looks from the other demons. They would grab her and say nasty things but they could never take her for she was Lord Akui's, and that gave her a slight sense of security.

After gathering a small feast for her Lord, Rin started back to the elegant tent. She set the silver tray down on the small table next to the futon that Akui was sprawled on.

"Feed me some of those red berries." He said as he looked down at a map of the region. Rin nodded and grabbed the small dish of berries from the tray and gracefully laid down next to the naked body of her captor. Akui opened his mouth absent-mindedly as he continued to observe the map in his hands. Rin carefully placed a berry in his mouth and allowed him to chew and open up again before placing another.

The bowl emptied and Rin rose to set the bowl back on the tray when a clawed hand grabbed her dainty wrist and pulled her flush against his stomach. She could feel his arousal pressing against her stomach and knew what he wished for.

"Suck me, my lovely flower." Akui hissed, lust filling his eyes. Rin showed no sign of response other than scooting down her Lord's body.

"You are mine." Akui said as she pleasured him. He grabbed her head roughly and shoved her fully onto his length. Once she might have been afraid but now it was expected and she just continued her work. She had perfected the speed of pumping her fist, licking, and sucking, causing him to finish in just a few minutes. He screamed her name, bucking his hips into her wildly as his seed filled her mouth.

"Swallow it, bitch!" He howled and she quickly licked him clean before fetching a towel to clean him.

After he was clean he grabbed her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss, fondling her breast and shoving his tongue into her mouth.

She moved her tongue slightly so he would not be angered by her lack of enthusiasm but otherwise stood still as he groped her.

_I am still here, waiting for you._Rin thought to herself as Akui reached behind her and dragged her body on top of his.

_I will always wait for you, Lord Seshomaru._


	5. Torture

Rin gasped at the pain, never had he done something like this to her. She was now nineteen summers old and still enslaved to Lord Akui. He always 'played' with her but nothing compared to what was happening now.

It was night time, Akui had just finished inside her roughly and she began to sooth him to sleep but instead of settling for the night he stood up with an evil gleam in his eye.

"You will wait here, my flower." He purred before putting a robe around his naked form and exiting the tent.

Rin laid back onto the futon, thinking he had to go deal with guests or distribute orders. In the dark tent she did not notice the presence of strange men until it was too late.

In seconds her wrists were bound together and a sharp bash to the head left her disoriented but still conscious. She felt herself being dragged off the futon and onto the bare ground where more mysterious demons were waiting.

"I want you to work her all night and even tomorrow if you wish. She is at your disposal on the condition that you do not harm her face or kill her." A familar voice called out with joy.

_Lord Akui? _Rin thought, trying to grasp what was happening. A hand roughly grabbed her chin and Lord Akui's face was suddenly inches away from hers, staring his cold, black, eyes into hers.

"Do what they say or else." He said, letting the threat hang in the air before withdrawing from her and leaving the tent.

He had left her. Just like Lord Seshomaru had. Even Lord Akui had always been there for her (in a disgusting, perverted way) despite her captivity and here he was, abandoning her in the hands of more than a dozen men with that familiar glint in their eye that promised pain.

"Hello, gorgeous. Get ready for the time of your life." One demon said as he stepped close to her and forced her to kneel on her hands and knees. Rin obeyed, allowing herself to drift off into a happier daydream when a pain sharper than any she had felt before cut through her body.

_He had put it... there. _Rin thought, biting back a cry. It hurt so much but she refused to cry, not now, not ever.

Suddenly an object was pressed against her lips. She looked up to see a new demon in front of her, requesting entry into her mouth. She slowly opened and nearly choked when the demon thrust himself into her without any sign of mercy.

_Is this what I have become? _She thought, internally weeping as her body was soiled over and over. Hours passed and her tormentors showed no sign of stopping. The night was broken as the sun rose and the terror Rin felt only increased. It was better in the dark when she could pretend it was just a nightmare but now, with the bright sunlight, she could see the faces of all the demons that she pleasured. She was able to see the bruises and marks they left on her. It was all too real and it never seemed to end.

New demons entered and exited the tent after having their fill of her broken body. The day slipped back into night before she was finally left alone in the tent. She refused to acknowledge the body below her. Everything hurt, she was mangled and sticky and cut and bruised. She hated what had happened to her but above all she hated herself for letting it happen.

Slowly she forced herself to sit up and look around the trashed tent. Her eyes caught the object she was looking for and using a broken table next to her she was able to drag herself to her feet. She stumbled towards the small tray that held the dishes from last nights dinner.

Her hand closed around the metal and for the first time in years a smile formed on Rin's face. The knife was sharp and sterdy, perfectly capable of assisting Rin.

_I hate you so much. _Rin thought as she positioned herself on the mangled futon. _I will finally end this and escape you. _And with the promise of freedom she knew the knife held, she placed the razor edge to her neck and slashed her throat open.

Or, she would have if a strong pair of hands had not grabbed her weak wrists and forced her to drop the knife from her hand.

"Oh, you wanna die, flower? We can't let that happen can we?" Lord Akui's voice whispered into her ear from behind. His hands released her wrists and slid down to her breasts as he continued to purr into her ears."You will never escape me. I will never allow it. Ever. Got it bitch? You. Are. Mine."

With those words, something inside Rin broke. The expressionless mask she wore cracked and the passion she hid for so many years escaped.

"NO!" She screamed and elbowed him in the face, struggling to escape his grasp. To her surprise he began to chuckle. And then laugh. He was roaring with laughter as he pinned her struggling body beneath his. Her feeble attempts only continuing to fuel his uproar.

"I finally broke you!" He cried with glee, flipping her over so he could laugh at her face. "It's finally time!"

Rin looked at him in confusion and anger, still trying to break away from him but losing energy fast.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" She screamed into his face, digging her nails into his arms and trying to inflict as much harm on him as possible. His eyes hardened and he quickly slapped her across the cheek, silencing her.

"What do I want?" He asked quietly, a dangerous light in his eye. "I wanted to crush you. Destroy all you were. And I did. Now I am done with you."

Confusion flashed across Rin's face. _Done with me? What does that mean?_

She didn't wonder long. Lord Akui caressed her cheek lightly then grabbed her shoulders and slammed her head against the ground. Rin allowed herself to be washed away in the darkness, escaping reality if only for a little while.

0o0o0

When Rin came to, she was in a new place, surrounded by a forest but completely different from the one she was held captive in for so long. It smelled sweet and fresh, there wasn't a lingering smell of sweat or sex in the air. It was... clean.

Rin continued to scan the beautiful view before realizing she was completely alone. She hadn't been alone since she was taken from Lord Seshomaru so many years ago. The thought of freedom made her want to cry, Akui said he was done with her, right? Maybe she was truly free. Rin tried to stand but found she had yet to recover from the torture inflicted on her. Sighing, she turned around to see what else this land had to offer and was stunned, her mouth forming an O.

In front of her was a large, intricately decorated castle. What left her in awe was that she knew this castle.

And the demon standing in front of her with his sword drawn, staring her down in anger. He was as beautiful a she remembered but was surprised to see him so openly disgusted by her.

"L-lord Seshomaru?"


	6. Twisted

The human woman called his name and Seshomaru released a deep growl in disgust.

_This whore dares to venture so close to my castle? Even worse, she addresses me? Who does she think she is?_ Seshomaru thought spitefully, the scent of men was flooding his nostrils, causing him to twist his face in revulsion and anger. He had finished his work at the castle and was on his way to seek out his young ward when he stumbled upon this disgrace. Despite her emaciated appearance and horrid smell, something seemed so familiar about her...

"M-my Lord? Is it really you?" The woman said breathlessly, shocked in place where she lay in the flowers.

"Leave wench, before I cut you down and rid my lands of such a dishonorable presence." He replied coldly, his sword still pointed at her, breathing through his mouth to escape her scent as much as possible. _She must have tried to bed me before. _He thought scornfully, still attempting to place her face.

"But m-my Lord, it's me." The woman said, eyes wide from his hateful words. Her walls were crumbling, he didn't recognize her. Of course he wouldn't, he probably was expecting a young girl. If he even cared that is.

"Whatever fantasy you have had about me is a lie. I do not bed with humans, especially not ones like you." Seshomaru stated, "Now leave."

"My Lord, don't you recognize me?" The woman said desperately,

"I am R-" She started but stopped when metal was pressed against her throat.

"I care not who you are. Now leave my lands immediately." Seshomaru hissed, adding pressure to the sword pushed against her skin. He was frustrated that this woman was ignoring him, if he was in the mood he would have killed her already but he didn't want such a foul corpse so near to his castle.

The womans face was wiped of emotion, leaving a blank mask. Slowly she forced herself to her feet, causing her many cuts to re-open and bleed. She looked into his face one final time with hurt-filled eyes and started to walk away from the bristled Seshomaru. After taking a few steps she stopped, and looked down. She delicately picked a flower and stood up, facing away from Seshomaru. He readied himself to attack when something reached his ears that stopped him in his tracks.

"In the mountain, in the forest." The woman sang softly to the flower,

"In the wind, in a dream." Seshomaru felt himself involuntarily walking closer to the woman, entranced by her words.

"Where are you, Lord Seshomaru?" She whispered, feeling Seshomaru's powerful aura nearing her.

"With an ally like Master Jaken. I will wait alone until you come." A clawed hand lightly grabbed her chin and forced her face away from the flower towards golden eyes.

"Lord Seshomaru," She sang lightly, struggling to rein in her emotions that battled to escape her expressionless mask.  
>"Please return." She finished.<p>

Seshomaru's eyes bore into her, slightly widened as he tried to grasp the situation before him. This woman was...

"Rin." He said softly. How many years had it been? He knew time passed faster for humans but what stood before him was nothing short of a grown woman. Despite her appearance and smell he knew it could only be her, his Rin.

"Lord Seshomaru," She replied, her voice cracking from emotion. For the first time since she lost her family a tear fell. "I'm so sorry." She said, pulling herself from Sehsomaru's grasp, hiding her tears from him. Her body trembled in an effort to control her emotions but it proved futile. She dropped to her knees, holding her face as she wept at Seshomaru's feet.

Seshomaru stared down at the woman, at Rin, and was disraught with what he saw. Where was his Rin? Where was the girl who smiled at the sight of him, who could make flower crowns for hours, who sang all day and hummed through the night? What lay before him was a soul so twisted and broken it was nearly unrecognizable.

Rin continued to weep into her hands when she felt two strong arms lift her up. Seshomaru carried her bridal style back to his castle, trying to think of how to fix this young woman. He had failed her and now he would do whatever was required to fix her.

Rin clutched his kimono tightly in her hands, fearing she would wake from a wonderful dream and return to Lord Akui. She buried her face into his chest, still sniffling but slowly regaining her composure.

"I'm so sorry my Lord, I'm so sorry." She whispered, causing Seshomaru to look down at her in surprise.

"For what." He said, posing the words more like a statement than a question.

"Y-your kim-mono." She stuttered before going limp in his arms.

He had smelled her blood from her wounds but he didn't realize how serious her injuries were. He looked down and saw his white kimono was now stained completely red with her blood. He paused for two seconds, shocked.

Then he jumped and flew faster than he had ever done before, desperate to reach his castle.


	7. Lost?

Rin slipped into consciousness, her body felt heavy and stiff. Her eyes were still closed, too exhausted to force them open. She did a full body check, reaching out with her mind to feel the pain and soreness from her torture. To her surprise she felt nothing, just slight discomfort.

No, there was a strange sensation on her right hand. As if it was being compressed by something. Slowly, she drew back her eyelids and turned her chocolate eyes to her hand to see what confined it. Her eyes widened in shock, her hand was locked in a death grip with Lord Seshomaru's hand. She glanced at Seshomaru worriedly but was taken back by finding him kneeling next to the futon where she lay and resting his head near her leg, eyes closed.

_He's sleeping._ She thought blissfully, she had never seen him sleep before, he had merely rested in her presence, but he was obviously lost in slumber at this moment. His breathes were deep and even, all of his muscles were relaxed against the futon and his hair was sprawled across her legs as if he dropped in exhaustion.

A small smile grew on her face as she stared down at her Lord. She looked around to take in her surroundering and found she was in a large room with a window that led to a balcony. Next to her was a bedside table with a vase holding several flowers and from their sweet scent they seemed to be freshly picked.

Fresh flowers. That was the only thing she could smell. Rin's eyes widened in delight. She no longer smelled like a whore. She was washed clean of the stench of men and sweat that had plagued her body for so many years. Rin felt tears sting her eyes slightly as she turned her gaze back to her sleeping Lord, her savior.

Slowly she lifted her left hand, leaving her right locked in Seshomaru's grasp, and began to stroke her Master's hair lovingly. He stirred briefly and clenched her hand tighter, pushing his head closer to her touch, eyes still closed.

"Rin." He murmured in his sleep, nuzzling his face into her leg.

"I am here, my Lord." She whispered, continuing to caress his flowing locks of silver hair.

Seshomaru released a light whine as he clenched Rin's hand again. "No, don't go." He whispered.

Rin looked at him in alarm, "Lord Seshomaru?"

"I will find you, I promise." He whimpered, his beautiful face wrinkling into an expression of pain. Rin was surprised, he was always expressionless, this open display of emotion was unheard of.

"What have you done to her?" He said fiercely, his face suddenly twisting into a look of hatred.

"Lord Seshomaru, you must wake up." Rin said urgently,

"I will kill you!" He snarled, his muscles tightening but his eyes remaining closed.

Rin took a deep breathe, readying herself for what she was about to do. "Lord Seshomaru you must wake up!" She yelled, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

His golden eyes sprang open and he moved so quickly that she wasn't able to see him as he jumped back, pressing himself against the wall.

Rin sat up with a wince and stretched a hand out towards him. "Lord Seshomaru, are you alright?"

Without warning she was crushed in two strong arms and felt herself being hauled on Seshomaru's lap. He buried his head into her neck and inhaled deeply. He wanted to engulf her, make her his forever, but he knew that this dream would end soon. She smelled so perfect but any moment he knew she would disappear from his grasp like she always did.

Rin sighed into Seshomaru's arms, melting into his touch. After a few moments when he did not let her go, Rin started running her hands through his hair again, soothingly.

"I am here, my Lord. I am sorry for leaving you." She whispered into his ear. He slowly started to relax again, not holding her as tight and lifting his head to face hers.

"Are you real?" He said with a soft whine, he cupped her face with one of his large hands and stared at her as if she was going to disappear forever.

"Yes. I am real, I am here." She whispered, knowing he would be able to hear her. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him close. _This is impossible. _Rin thought as she felt Seshomaru tighten his grip on her and put his face in the crease between her neck and shoulder. _How can this be the fearless, emotionless Lord Seshomaru I once knew? Did I do this to him? What have I done?_

Unconsciously Rin tightened her grip on Seshomaru, "I'm so sorry, my Lord. I'm so sorry." Rin whispered, tears pricking at her eyes, threatening to spill over.

Seshomaru did not reply but forced her to release him and look at him. He touched her ckeek softly.

"No." He said, "I am." Then he lifted her chin and lightly placed his lips on hers. Rin was shocked for a moment then returned the kiss, her emotions channeling through the contact she had with her Lord. She had been kissed before but only by force. This was completely different, she yearned for this tenderness, the sweet taste of Seshomaru.

Seshomaru laid back, bringing Rin with him, not breaking the kiss as he moved. When Rin felt the change in position she opened her eyes and looked at Seshomaru. But it wasn't Seshomaru, it was Lord Akui. He touched her cheek and laughed at her, forcing her back into a rough kiss. Rin released a strangled scream and fought to escape his nails that pierced through her tender skin and held her tight.

"Rin." She heard him say,

"NO! LET ME GO!" She yelled, clawing at his face and suddenly she was released. She stumbled back, desperate to make distance between herself and her captor, and fell ungracefully to the floor. She curled into a tight ball, trying to block out the punishment that was surely coming.

"Rin." She heard again and she opened her eyes to see Lord Seshomaru staring at her from the futon.

"I'm so sorry." She cried, breaking down when she says the shallow cuts she left on her Lords face. Rin stood quickly and made a move to run from the room but she felt herself being held back. She turned to look at Seshomaru with wide eyes.

"You can never hurt me. From now on I will always be with you. No matter what." Seshomaru said solemnly, drawing her gently back into his embrace.

She nodded, tears still streaming down her face.

"I just feel so lost." She whimpered into his kimono, trying to hide her face.

Seshomaru released her for a moment then returned placing something in her hair. Rin raised a hand and touched what he had tucked behind her ear and found one of the fresh flower that was beside the futon.

"Both of us may be... injured." Seshomaru said, struggling to admit weakness now that he knew he was fully conscious and not dreaming. "But we are not lost."

She looked up at him, love that she never expected to feel for her Lord flowed freely. Gently she reached up on her tip toes and softly planted a kiss on his cheek.

"With you, I will never be lost."

The End


End file.
